


Flower Scented

by AGreekDemigod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Spook Week 2019, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Half-Human Adam, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Magic Exists, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires eat flowers, and they were ROOMMATES, consensual bites, humans are a majority but supernatural species exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreekDemigod/pseuds/AGreekDemigod
Summary: Flowers are beautiful, flowers are tasty.Flowers are, in a way, just as delicious as blood.----------Adam is used to moving out and having low expectations about his roommates. Shiro is a vampire used to hide his identity in an still changing society for supernatural species. Somehow these two end up rooming together, and secrets and instinctive reactions are to be expected because of their differences. But well, so are feelings. And love (Specially love).
Relationships: Adam & Shiro & Matt, Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Flower Scented

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the Adashi Spook Week 2019!! For the Prompt Supernatural Rivals which was a perfect excuse to write this fic i had in my mind for a while.  
Just some notes before starting:  
-It is basically a modern au where supernatural species had existed from the begginning of the times  
-As any society, there's always conservative assholes that don't accept people that are different from them  
-Supernatural species have existed for centuries so half breeds aren't unexistent but not as common. Until some recent centuries, supernatural clans had tried to date inside their species, but times change so, -shrugs-  
-Once I read that coconut water can replace blood in blood transfusions and there's flowers that are edible so i decided to add that here: so coconut water is like the vegan food for vampires and they can eat all kind of flowers, it wont do them anything no matter how poisonous or weird looking they are. Normal food is another matter entirely.  
-In my Headcannons, Adam's last name is Wright and he has two (2) siblings: one older than him called Andrew, and one younger than him called Abigail. He's the middle child.  
-Shiro's family is only his mom.

Takashi likes flowers. He likes looking at them, touching them and smelling them.

He likes eating them.

They are very pretty, with different colours spread in their petals, more beautiful that anything he has ever seen. He gifts them to his mom for that reason.

They are so very delicate too, soft and light on his tiny hands, that he must be very careful not to crush them. But when he does, by pure accident, he notices that they smell stronger, their sweetness shadowed with a hint of bitterness. No, he likes them fresh and unspoilt, he loves admiring them.

His mother prepares them with sugar or honey. It is one of the guilty pleasures they can allow themselves and the reason they have a garden in their backyard. She lets him pick up the ones he wants to have for dessert and smiles when he asks for seconds.

Flowers are beautiful, flowers are tasty.

Flowers are, in a way, just as delicious as blood.

*

Humans are omnivores, which allows them to eat a variety of things and experiment with them as they please. Cooking for them is an art and tasting a delectation. That satisfaction is what makes them eager to try new things, to create to indulge their curiosity. The gratification they get from it is worth the risk.

That same concept doesn’t apply with vampires.

Normal food didn’t provoke them any hunger nor appetite. Smells and looks were enticing sometimes, but when it came to flavour, it wasn’t any better than eating ash. Their bodies refused to digest it and so their tongues didn’t like it.

There were exceptions to the rule, counted things that they could actually find nutritive or delicious but even that wasn’t enough. Flowers didn’t fill their bellies, nor coconut water ease their hunger.

At the end of the day, it is blood what they need to survive.

*

Vampires aren’t as common as humans, but that doesn’t mean they are an abnormality. There’s always more prey than predators in nature and earth needs them both for balance.

But there is a difference between knowing something is out there and another one is actually acknowledge it as a part of the world you live in.

Society could be a complicated thing sometimes, following the opinion of a majority and their so-called leaders, whose decisions didn’t benefit anyone but themselves and their kind. It took more than a millenium for supernatural species to get recognised as actual habitants and for society to adapt to them instead of asking them to try to fit in as much as they could.

After the appearance of blood banks and other kind of organizations supporting non-human’s lifestyles, the process of adaptation became easier and cleaner, society expanding them to accept them, even if it was at their own pace.

It wasn’t perfect. Even after all those centuries, it was easier to appear human, and after so many years of perfecting that skill, someone wouldn’t notice you weren’t unless they read it in your record.

It was a disguise many used to hide away from rejection, because discrimination didn’t always came in physical violence but fear and disgust.

So even now that they had the same rights as humans did, supernatural beings kept hiding their physical appearances and eating habits because of the plain reason that it was simpler that way.

(Not that it should)

*

Adam did send a note that he was moving in that day.

He hadn’t expected much, to be fairly honest, probably a mountain of dirty dishes on the sink or papers and clothes scattered around the living room, maybe even both.

And they did have been there, he just hadn’t expected to find his new roommate dead in the middle of it.

Now, that wasn’t the best impression anyone can have of the person you are going to share apartment with.

The guy, after being checked by the paramedics of the ambulance that Adam called in a panicked rush, hadn’t been actually dead but passed out from the stress and poor eating habits. Exams week had that effect on students.

Adam felt bad for the guy, kinda, but he wasn’t going to stay to find that one of these days he had passed away in the kitchen for real.

So he requested a new place to move in, positively with a roommate that didn’t consider a pack of RedBull a fine lunch, and a week after staying in his friend’s Veronika’s couch, the campus housing assistant contacted him back, saying that a space had opened in one of the buildings in the outskirts of the campus.

For half a second, Adam considered his options, recalling how far away those dorms were from his faculty and the tension in the air every time someone brought them up in a conversation.

He had an idea of what caused that reaction as he was also aware that he would probably have to wake up ten minutes earlier if he wanted to arrive to class on time if he moved there.

It wasn’t that he was that desperate, not really. He could wait until the end of the semester, which wasn’t that far away, where many people gave up on the system and left university, leaving more dorm options to choose from.

He knew Veronika wouldn’t mind and his girlfriend Acxa either, but Adam wasn’t sure _ he _ could mind being woken up not by the sound of birds but muffled moans and giggles coming from the main room anymore.

So moving out was it then.

*

Shiro had totally forgot.

He knew, _ he knew _, he had to change some things around when he received the letter announcing a new roommate, things like a new lightbulb for the bathroom or the mini fridge with blood bags in the kitchen, but Shiro had forgotten, so the light kept tingling annoyingly every morning and his fridge stood there with no post it of “do not open” when the new guy arrived next afternoon while Shiro slept.

He had woken up in a hurry, for obvious reasons, fearing for the worst as he imagined his mini fridge’s door opened and his roommate gone before he had even got the chance to meet him. 

Before Matt, that had happened a lot. No one was willing to room with a vampire and Shiro had lost count of how many people had left a day after meeting him. Now that Matt was in an exchange program abroad, University insisted Shiro to put the sign of ‘available room’ on the web, even when it was going to be only a few months of solitude before Matt came back.

And Shiro may not had been anywhere close to excited about it but the idea of being casted aside as a good person only because of his species was something that still haunted him and that he wasn’t going to allow to happen ever again if he could help it. 

But, of course, he had to mess it up this time.

When Shiro got into the living room, he smelled him before he saw him. A scent that tingled softly his nose, leading him to the kitchen, where he found a tall guy drinking from an old mug of tea, eyeing through the contents of one of his physics books and barely raising an eyebrow when Shiro stormed in.

“Uh,” said Shiro, eloquently, because that’s what you do when your new roommate looks like taken out of a magazine and you meet him in your sweatpants. “Hi”

“I’m Adam Wright, nice to meet you.” If it had been his voice or his smile, Shiro wasn’t sure, but the room felt suddenly lighter, brighter, his worries leaving his body and going down the drain. Shiro couldn’t remember what was all the fuss being about. His roommate was there and he had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, green with brown with small dots of grey in the center, and that was al that mattered. “I hope you don’t mind me checking up your book. I’m some classes behind in chemical-“

Classes, he was talking about classes, right? It was so weird, everything felt weird. Shiro found himself unable to form a coherent sentence, as an small alarm went off inside his brain that he couldn’t quite grasp- 

His chem classes.

Blinking as he tried to clear his dizzy mind, Shiro looked over the guy’s shoulder to the numbers displayed on the microwave’s clock, announcing the fifteen minutes late he was to a class he had been failing epically so far in the semester. “Oh, shit.”

The rest was a blur. Shiro remembers seeing Adam’s confused expression before heading to his bedroom in a rush, putting the first t-shirt he found before heading back to the kitchen and put inside his backpack all the overpriced chemistry books he was so in debt for. He remembers cursing as he hit his feet against the coffee table’s corner and taking his keys from the bowl in the center of it. He may have said a quick goodbye and he may have heard Adam saying it back, but a thing he remembered for sure, once he had taken a seat in one of the front rows of the laboratory was that he forgot to lock his mini fridge on his way out. Again.

*

Once he finished his way through the apartment, Adam needed a moment to sit.

It was probably because of being so far away from the main hall, where the majority of the college attendants stayed, that the architect of the building had probably decided that making more than three rooms per flat was a waste of money and space. Instead, they had given that extra space to the kitchen and bathroom and had even added a lovely view to the garden from all the bedrooms. Adam had almost dropped his phone at the sight of the enormous three at the other side of the window.

Seriously, why weren’t these dorms more popular? People were missing some good stuff for some silly rumours.

There were twenty buildings in total, built around two huge gardens their own residents took care of. Its beautiful design and the privacy of the place told Adam that this new place was totally worthy the reduced ten minutes of sleep he was going to have every morning, if that saved him from the drunk frat boys on the corridors and the fights for the common bathroom.

That only left the case of his roommate.

Now, Adam wasn’t one of making assumptions but he was just too observant for his own good. It was a trait that came along with being the middle brother and reinforced after so many terrible roommates in his three years at university. It wasn’t a thing he couldn’t just leave aside so easily, if his experience had demonstrated him these past years.

And his intuition was screaming like alarm bells, telling him to be cautious, to not precipitate, because there was something else on this guy, something hiding in those dark eyes in a face so attractive that it wasn’t humanly possible, that spelled danger.

There was also the matter of his own feelings, a physical attraction he hadn’t been expecting and that was sure to be more of a problem than an enjoyment.

He could anguish about it, losing sleep as he wondered if he was going to be attacked in a moment of weakness just as his instincts told him, or he could enjoy the benefits of this new apartment while it lasted. The choice was rather obvious.

Stretching as a cat, Adam yawned against the pillows one last time before getting up to open the curtains, admiring the newly bloomed flowers between the tree’s leaves at the other side of the window and the chorus of birds welcoming him to a new day, shaking their feathers as a greeting once they spot him.

In the next weeks more nature will start appearing on his window, the tree’s branches and vines stretching as much as they could to his balcony, attracted by his presence and what it represented, bringing with them more creatures just as excited to meet him. It was a part of his nature that will follow him wherever he went and that he could control if he wanted but that will never dare to do.

Instead, he thanked them for the warm welcome and told them not to get too close nor cause much noise, because they will disturb his neighbours and that will make him unhappy. It could look foolish, talking to a bunch of animals and plants, but he knew they could understand him as he understood them as well, and just as such comprehension could be rather lovely, he also needed to trace its limits, and that was a panel of glass dividing the exterior and his bedroom, that no one was allowed to cross no matter the situation.

It was almost like being back home, exploring the wildlife that grew around their house in the countryside, as he and his siblings dared each other to find the youngest flower and climb the tallest tree, knowing that the forest would never turn against them.

As he watched the birds going back to the sky and the tree’s branches regressing to a more common distance from his balcony, Adam thought about his home and his experiences back then, and the cute yet way too simple garden, and what he could bring his home to this new dorms.

*

He hadn’t opened the fridge yet.

Shiro would have known, his nose could tell everything he had touched and his fridge hadn’t been one of them.

It was a relief but he wouldn’t push his luck any further, so once he finished his midnight snack, he had made sure to lock the mini fridge up, leaving his mind at easy and allowing his body to finally relax. Another day saved from his own clumsiness, hurrah.

Now, he could also hide his reserve of coconut water or his tupperware of sugared flower petals, a present from his mom of the last time he had visited her, but what was the chances of Adam recognising the kind of flowers those petals came from? He could throw the excuse of anemia for the coconut water, too, not that anyone would pay them much mind either.

Shiro ended up deciding against it. It was pointless, there was nothing to worry about.

*

His roommate had a tupperware full of belladonna flowers in the kitchen drawers and Adam was worried.

He had been more worried about that than when he found out the empty blood bags only ten minutes later, in the kitchen trash can. Which had been a relief, since he knew now that Shiro wouldn’t get poisoned by eating those petals.

Was Adam scared that his roommate was a vampire? No, actually he had expected it, by the amount of supernatural beings living in those dorms and his own intuition.

He couldn’t blame him for not telling him as well as he wasn’t in any position to ask him for that information. In any case, Adam was more interested in his dating status than the supernatural clan he belonged to.

Now, that was a train of thought he needed to stop immediately.

He didn’t have the time nor the motivation, despite what his hormones were telling him, to get into anything right now. Stars knew how much of a demanding partner college was for him, a relationship would be more than he could possibly chew.

So he just decided to stand aside and watch. He had come looking for a roommate, not a romantic partner.

He will prove himself wrong in the next few weeks.

It all had started as planned, short interactions when they crossed ways to the bathroom or the living room, small talks when Shiro came from work and Adam was watching TV. Mutual agreements of who cleans the bathroom and takes out the trash.

Not a word about cooking was shared but since Adam ate most days at the campus’ cafeteria he didn’t feel the need to replenish the fridge either.

It had been comfortable, kind of stiffy at times, but polite and respectful and Adam had appreciate it wholeheartedly.

If only Shiro had just kept it like that.

The appearance of small gestures had made a difference, from lending him his notes of Advanced Chemistry to even refilling Adam’s teabags jar when he had being too tired to do it himself, because Shiro had noticed tea had a relaxing effect on Adam despite not drinking it himself.

Their conversations had changed too, moved from only when strictly necessary to talking about anything in particular, afternoons cackling in the sofa as they both tried (and failed) to concentrate on their respective homeworks.

Post-it notes started appearing in the apartment too, sometimes telling him when he was going to stay up late for a group project or just a motivational sentence, wishing him a nice day and good luck with everything.

When one day Adam asked himself if he considered Shiro his friend, the answer was clear on his heart.

What they had was a friendship made out of trust and appreciation but that wasn’t all of it.

Because as surely as their trust in each other had built, other thing did too.

Adam found himself admiring Shiro’s expressions as he talked, the way his hands moved when he was feeling specially frustrated or excited about something and laughing when he did too, because his happiness was so honest that it was contagious.

He found himself wanting to kiss the crinkles that appeared in the corner of Shiro’s eyes when he squinted at the sun or the small scars in the backside of his hand, rough because of all the mechanical work he did daily, and cold, always cold.

He had to tell himself that it was nothing, he had to tell his pounding heart to calm down, because there was no way Shiro had taken his hand on his with any other intention that wasn’t playing absently with his fingers, mind wandering somewhere else as he used to do while they were watching movies, always thinking, always musing.

Shiro’s hands were always cold on his grip but they made Adam’s so warm.

What he was feeling was something he wasn’t ready to admit to himself yet. It was something delicate, just like a flower blossom before it blooms, that only the slightest touch would be enough for it to wither.

And he didn’t want that to happen, so he kept his mouth shut, still discoverin those feelings and their implications and not daring to do anything a friend wouldn’t do, trying not to give away too much.

Just stand aside and watch. Even when he wanted to do more.

*

No one expected them to sabotage The Blood Banks.

It was known that there were political parties against supernatural beings, even after centuries of them being recognised as civilians, there were still people like them, proclaiming supremacy of humans over the rest, discrimination so open that it was useless to try to hide it.

There were measures though, to avoid this people to get on with their goal, rights so deeply rooted that it was impossible to revoke, even if the president itself said so.

Paying a group of thugs to pollute the Central Blood Bank, which distributed half of their proceeds to the rest of the blood banks of the city, was madness. It was an unprecedented, a measure that will take them all to jail, once finished the investigation.

But it would take time. The judgement, the testimonies, determinate the substance that had contaminated the blood stores and that if it still lingered, even the jail sentence.

A debate between the council fired up instantly and people started marching on the streets, stocks of animal blood ran out of markets, all in a couple of days. 

It was illegal to ask for the blood reserves of hospitals, but even that was questioned. If risking the life of the sick was more important than let a part of the population to die of famine.

It was like a ticking clock, and the bomb wouldn’t wait much more to explode.

*

Attacks had started.

Bite marks started appearing on people’s skin, neck arms and legs, ugly and painful marks that were still in process of healing before another one appeared the following days. 

But no one said anything, not a complaint was written to a police station.

Adam worried in the beginning if it was because out of fear or shame but he dismissed it just as quickly. The look in the eyes of the people bitten weren’t ones of sadness but anger and pride, daring anyone to comment about them.

As if they could ever feel ashamed of taking in their hands to feed their love ones, even with their own bodies.

The resentment against the government for the attack against vampires was palpable.

Adam had never seen such an open support towards a supernatural species.

“You know, you can drink from me if you want to.” He had said an afternoon, a week after all that madness had started. The law process was halfway done at that point, and hospitals were hosting programs for blood donations once the reserves of the minor blood banks in the city centre had depleted. Things were looking slightly better, but until the Central Blood Bank was refilled, it was only temporary measures.

“I wouldn’t mind, really, as long as you ask first.” Adam continued, when the silence prolonged. Shiro had frozen on the sofa, but Adam was sure he was listening, the tense line of his shoulders made it obvious. “I’ve heard the news, it would take at least two more weeks till everything gets back to normal.”

“Are you serious?”

Adam felt his face blush, his skin burning in embarrassment. Shiro’s tone had been sharp, cold as he had never heard him before. Hurt.

“I’m sorry. I know you have been trying to keep it a secret, it was rude of me to offer such a thing.”

“It is.” Pause. “How long?”

_ For how long have you knew? _

“A pair of days after I moved out. I found empty bloody bags on the trash,” Adam bit his lip before admit, “I had my suspicions as well, before that.”

Even at that angle where Adam wasn’t able to look at his face, it was impossible not to notice how dejected Shiro felt, the curve of his shoulder slumped as he exhaled tiredly. “Thank you for the offer but I don’t drink from people.”

“I see”

“Don’t-“ His eyes were sad, even desperate. “It is different from what everyone thinks. Kissing is less personal than just biting someone. A bond develops between the, and I despise to use this terms, prey and predator that it is just simply too much.”

“I know there’s some vampires that don’t care about it. Shit, I’ve even heard there’s some that enjoy the adrenaline of doing it with different strangers but that’s not how it is for me.” He closed his eyes, as if trying to refrain his own thoughts. “Biting you would be- would be…”

“It is alright.” Adam interrupted him. “I didn’t know it was such a big deal, I’m sorry for suggesting it.”

“It isn’t really something of public knowledge, so I don’t blame you.” He shrugged, running a hand through his hair, trying to fix the mess he had done of it while explaining himself. “I still have my coconut water supply, it will maintain me for two more weeks. I will be fine.”

“I respect that. And probably it will be over by then,” he raised a hand before Shiro could say something else. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t listened to him, because he did. But he had seen how hungry his vampire classmates had looked, how with every day more seats had been left vacant as absences had started to spread. “just know that my offer is still up in case it isn’t. It is just that, a last resource.”

And Shiro sighed, knowing when Adam had made up his mind but still not happy for it.

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that then.”

*

“You seem to know some basic stuff about vampires.” Shiro said, hours later. Adam had moved from the dinner table to next to him in the sofa, and a silly tv show was playing in the background, filling the apartment with fake laughs and claps.

Adam took a sip from his mug before getting back at typing.

“I took ‘Supernatural Lifestyles’ in high school.’”

“Oh, that’s cool. It was an elective in my school.”

“So was in mine.” Adam closed his laptop at the sight of Shiro’s raised eyebrows, sighing as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. “You know, there’s so many different types of people around and you can’t just pretend we all live by the same natural rules than the rest. Our bodies are different and so are our cultures. The least anyone could do is try to understand.”

Shiro had looked at him for a long time, his cheek resting on the back of the sofa, as his eyes wandered through Adam’s face, not in an evaluating gaze but just, observing.

“You are right.” He said, after a long moment, and Adam’s chest felt suddenly tight at the sight of his smile, the first real smile since that morning when the news announced the assault against the Central Blood Bank.

“It is not true that we get broody if we don’t socialize, though.” Shiro said, after a minute of comfortable silence. Adam had snorted as Shiro tried to explained himself. “We may not be social beings like humans or werewolves but we aren’t introverts either.”

“But you _ do _ hate going out.” He smiled, before frowning a bit, recalling something Shiro had mentioned in one of their past conversations. “Wait, is that why University forced you to inform about the vacant room? Is there some kind of code about not leaving vampires without a roommate for long?” 

Shiro seemed suddenly interested in his nails.

“Oh my god, there is.”

“Look, crowds are annoying because of the noise and the sun hurts my eyes. You would hate it too if you had utterly sensitive senses.”

Adam’s smile grew bigger. “I bet you get all sentimental when it’s raining and sigh as you watch the grey sky from your window.”

“It’s called being romantic!”

“Uh-huh, sure it is, you _ edgy _vampire.”

Adam’s giggles were muffled by the pillow Shiro threw at his face, making him laugh harder. When he threw it back, Shiro’s smile was so wide that his fangs, which had been carefully hidden behind his hand and closed smiles all these past weeks, were finally visible, open for Adam to see. 

He should have shivered or feared him then, stars knew how sharp those teeth were, but the only thing going through Adam’s mind at the moment was how truly happy Shiro looked, relieved, free. 

He wasn’t sure he was controlling his expression anymore, but he knew his eyes must shown how soft his heart felt, how light it was on his chest. He had no energy left to try to deny those feelings, he didn’t _ want to _. 

Because Adam was in love, and it felt wonderful.

*

Shiro’s coconut water supply ran out four days before reaching two weeks but by that time the investigation had come to an end and the process of cleaning and replenishing the CBB’s warehouses were in the first stages. Another week would be necessary till it started distributing again and for its price to be an affordable one.

Adam had given him nothing but a worried glance before looking back at his notes, and Shiro had turned off the tv, too exhausted and hungry to even bother in listening to the rest of the program.

Another week. Shiro wasn’t sure he had more than a few days before he went feral. He could already feel his self-control slipping through his fingers, a voice telling him to give up and hunt to his heart’s desires, starting for the living snack he shared an apartment with.

And it was scary, not only because of his beliefs and personal feelings but because of how tempting the idea was to him, leaving his vampire instincts salivating with gusto, in a way he had never felt before when it came to drinking blood. 

He needed to eat and soon, and it wasn’t something he could run away from anymore. Because if it wasn’t Adam, it would be someone else, someone who did not consented nor offered his help to Shiro to drink from them, which would be even worse.

So he made his decision, not that he had other option. 

“Please” he asked, holding Adam’s wrist when he walked past him to go to his room, delicately enough to not bruise the smooth skin, afraid that he would hurt him with his vampire strength. “let me bite you.”

Those words were enough to make Shiro shiver but he did not look away from Adam’s grey eyes, searching for any sign of fear in them, finding nothing but determination and acceptance. It made him feel less guilty as he looked at Adam took off his sweater, and when he felt his soft caramel skin against lips, taking a second to breathe against his neck before biting in.

That, they might find out later, might not have been the wisest decision. 

*

Fairies did not eat flowers.

Not that they couldn’t. They could eat a truck and it wouldn’t do anything to them. The difference was that they didn’t hunger, not like other species did. They needed food, of course, just like any other living being to be healthy and strong and beautiful, but for them there was no pleasure in eating.

They found it in nature instead, in their connection with plants and animals and life itself. The change of seasons, the weather, the smell of earth and sun, things that would always bring a smile to their faces, just as love.

_ Sunlight _ was more vital for a fairy than eating was. Eating was mechanical, eating was for survival.

Maybe that’s why fairies would never stop being amazed at the happiness other species had while eating and why they would never understand what vampires suffered so much for.

Maybe fairies’ superiority complex and vampires’ resented jealousy was what started their rivalry.

*

When she asked him out, he had barely thought about anything before saying yes.

It had been weird, because if there was something he was sure about himself it was that he was an overthinker.

But with her it had been so easy. A glance was all it took to make him want her acceptance, a smile put a seal to the deal.

There was nothing ever like a fairy charm, blurring someone’s eyes with their presence, their words sweeter than honey on your ears.

She had looked disappointed when he had confessed his doubts to her, halfway through their date.

“Then close your eyes” she said, her kaleidoscope eyes shining with sadness. Beautiful, so beautiful. “and go away now. I’m sorry for forcing you.”

That had been a surprise, coming from someone like her, whose outfit was all back with chains and that even knew how to ride a motorbike. It had lighted up an interest in him that he hadn’t felt on years and that evolved into something more solid as days passed.

Next time they met he was the one who asked her out.

“I’m not doing this because I feel sorry about the last time.” He said before she could say anything. “I am doing this because I think I might like you and I would like knowing you more.”

He hadn’t seen her smile, eyes closed to avoid any influence, but he could swear he heard it in the way she had accepted.

It had been difficult at first, trying to use your head when you have a fairy around. When all your instincts are telling you to devote to them, to please them with all of you.

Closing your eyes made it slightly better, but it wouldn’t work if they really wanted you to surrender. But she never did it, and as dates went and phone conversations happened, the blur caused by her natural charm started to fall off his eyes, letting him see the real person behind it, which was as or even more fascinating than with it.

When they kissed for the first time, he still had his eyes closed, but there was no enchantment in the butterflies in his stomach or in the flutter in his chest.

When he had opened his eyes, clear brown met her, and he smiled at her when she laughed in delight, a smile shadowed with shyness but not for that less real.

*

She had a way with words like no one he had ever met before, and feet so light on the ground that sometimes it seemed as if she was about to fly off at any moment. The first time she did it in his presence, though, he had almost had a heart attack.

She was still laughing when she came to meet him, as if she hadn’t jumped from a third floor without any warning, holding out her hand for him to help him get up where he had pathetically fell to the ground for the impression.

Her wings were long and translucent under the sunset light and they looked as if they were made of the brightest crystal or the finest silk. She shivered when he touched them but her eyes were filled with nothing but warmth and love as he run his fingers through them.

He still got angry at her, because that has been a reckless act and playing with dead may be a habit fairies had but for poor humans like him who worried about certain fairies, it was nothing but a deep concern.

She had apologised for scary him, but never for doing it. It was in her nature and he could never blame her for that.

Accepting each other’s way of thinking had been the base for their relationship and the reason they had made it work for so many years despite their cultural and physical differences.

He had thought he had got used to it by the time they got married but it all came back to him when had found one of his children floating in the middle of the kitchen.

Andrew had giggled at his expression while a Abigail crawled in one of the walls, trying to imitate her older brother. Only Adam was sat on the breakfast table, eating his cereal calmly as if their siblings weren’t doing anything more special than chatting loudly around him. He wasn’t any better than them, though, only the stars knew how many times he had run after him to stop him from petting the nearest racoon.

Their kids, with their tricolor eyes and caramel skin, took after their mother in more than their appearance, but that was alright, because he loved them all the same, even if he had to work a little harder some days.

*

When he told her he wanted to build a garden for their children, she had kissed him until he couldn’t breath, before deciding to help him with it.

Together, their built a small green paradise full of flowers and fruit trees, an extension to the forest they had near, so their children didn’t feel the need to wander off too far away at first, becoming the best environment a fairy could grow in, so close to nature than it was a constant on their lives.

He had learnt to wake up to a serenade of birds on his balcony as well as taking care of the bushes that grew under the kitchen’s window when he had finished preparing lunch for the kids.

There was a lemon tree trying to sneak its branches through the hall windows and some flowers blooming in every window corner. His wife had to make them retreat every afternoon after she came from work, but that would last only until one of the children decided to bring them back in. Andrew had got a like of making the apple tree bloom every time he wanted to snack and Abigail enjoyed hanging upside down from its branches, swinging back and forth until the whole house was full of her giggles. Adam prefered reading comfortably on his roots and leaning his head on his trunk, listening to the rusty trunk’s stories.

He wondered when his house had stopped looking like a house and started to look more like a greenhouse.

It had been difficult at times, running after Abigail when she started to learn how to fly, just in case she fell so he could catch her in his arms, or opening the windows first time in the morning because another pack of butterflies were covering Adam as he slept from head to toe. He almost felt relieved when his two older sons discovered their eyesight wasn’t the best because that meant that at least in that they were slightly human.

When he voiced his worries about their safety to his wife, later at night in the comfort of their bed, she would kiss his knuckles, one by one, trying to shoo his fears away. 

“There’s not many things outside that represent a real threat for us anymore” She would say, with a fond smile. Time had made her more beautiful, and his heart felt full of love and warmth every time he saw the crinkles around her eyes and the grey hairs between all that chocolate.

“But there _ are _some threats around for you.”

“And so does for everybody else. There’s always someone stronger, love. That’s why we all have natural ways to protect us.”

He wasn’t so sure about that, he didn’t think he would ever be, but as it was something that it was out of his hands, he had learnt to accept it.

Hopefully, their children will never get close to any of those situations.

*

It was told that in ancient times, before technology and toilets existed, supernatural beings united forces to survive against the humans that hunted them down, building a relationship of trust and companionship.

That was, obviously, a legend invented by _ humans. _

In reality, supernatural beings had caused as much harm to each other as humans had done. Sometimes, between certain species, even more. That’s why even know it was tradition to tell your supernatural children stories of past rivalries, warnings that everyone prayed that only stayed like that, that a chance to relive them again never appeared.

The rivalry between vampires and fairies was one made of dirty plays and smart moves, that started with an apparent naïve intention but that was nothing but wicked.

They were powerful in the power of the mind, in the seduction they naturally held to control their victims and the competition has started as such, to prove which one was stronger. A vampire had rights to anyone who let them inside their house but a fairy’s domain was their invitation as host, since their natural physical charms weren’t as effective as with any other species, it turned to be a play of catch, the fairy waiting for the vampire to make a bad move so they could declare them a poor guest and turning the vampire into the fairy’s new toy, and the vampire waiting for a chance to claim the fairy to be a poor host, so they lost their powers as such and they could eat it.

The fairy had won, at least the first time, but when the vampire had asked for a rematch, they hadn’t been so lucky. With that victory came a new discovery, one that would change the interactions of the races forever, only for a taste of life.

Because nothing is sweeter than a fairy’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> END OF PART ONE  
Do not fret, ma friends, this isnt over here. I will be busy until the end of november-early days of december, but the next part will be realeased before christmass i swear.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you had liked it. See ya in some weeks.


End file.
